Los Ojos Azules
by Gee Allan Way
Summary: Su cabello castaño. Sus pantalones llegaban hasta el tobillo, ajustados, y un camisón blanco; sus cabellos castaños eran como el cobre; sus pestañas brillaban como el caramelo, y entre ellas descubrí ¡los que había visto en el fondo de la fuente! Unos ojos de un color maravilloso, imposible, unos ojos…


Bueno, no se si alguien este leyendo esto (?)

Glee no me perteneces y bueno ya saben el resto. Esta es solo una adaptación a una linda historia de Bécquer.

La fuente de los Álamos…

Era la primera vez que salía de caza el joven Sebastian, el único hijo de los marqueses de Almenar. Las laderas del Moncayo repetían el eco en eco el sonido de las trompas, los ladridos de los perros, las voces de los hombres.

El montero mayor de los marqueses, Hunter, señalo al grupo el lugar más adecuado para cortar el paso al ciervo que huía. Pero todo fue inútil. Cuando el perro más rápido llegó a aquellos matorrales, jadeante y llana e espuma la boca, ya el ciervo, rápido como una flecha, los había saltado con un solo brinco y se había perdido entre la maleza que llevaba a la fuente.

—¡Alto!... ¡Alto todo el mundo! —gritó entonces Hunter—. ¡Se nos tenía que escapar!

La cabalgata se detuvo, dejaron de sonar las trompas; y los perros, gruñendo, abandonaron la pista, obedeciendo la voz de los cazadores.

En aquel memento llego Sebastian y, furioso, preguntó a su montero:

—¿Qué haces?, ¿qué haces, estúpido? ¿No ves que el ciervo está herido? ¿No es has dado cuenta de que es la primera pieza que he herido yo, y abandonas el rastro y le dejas perder para que vaya a morir al fondo del bosque? ¿Crees que he venido para darles un banquete a los lobos?

—Señor —murmuró Hunter entre dientes—, es imposible pasar de este punto.

—¿Imposible? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque este camino —dijo el montero— conduce a la fuente de los Álamos, donde vive un espíritu del mal. Quien se atreve a enturbiar sus aguas paga cara su osadía. Ya el ciervo habrá saltado sus orillas. ¿Cómo las pasaras sin atraer sobre tu cabeza alguna calamidad horrible? Los cazadores somos reyes del Moncayo, pero reyes que pagan un tributo, si la pieza de caza se refugia en esa fuente misteriosa, pieza perdida. Es lo que pagamos al monte.

—¡Pieza perdida! Antes perderé las tierras de mis padres, y antes perderé el alma en manos del diablo que dejar que se me escape un ciervo, ¡el único que he herido en mi vida, el primero al que alcanza una flecha mía! ¿No lo distingues aún desde aquí? A veces se le ve correr entre los matorrales. Puedo imaginar cómo le fallan las piernas, corre ya menos… ¡Déjame, déjame! ¡Suelta la brida de mi caballo o te revuelco en el polvo! ¡Así sí que llegara a la fuente! Y si llega, ¡al diablo ella, sus aguas limpias y sus habitantes! ¡Relámpago, caballo mío, adelante! ¡Vamos a alcanzar al ciervo!

El caballo y su jinete partieron como un huracán. Hunter lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron en la maleza. Después miro a los demás. Todos estaban como él: desolados, sin decir palabra.

El montero les dijo:

—Señores, ustedes lo han visto: casi me mata con las patas del caballo por querer detenerle. Yo he cumplido con mi deber. ¡Con el diablo no valen audacias! ¡Allá él!

La obsesión se apodero del joven.

Habían pasado muchos días desde aquella cacería. Desde entonces nadie había visto sonreír a Sebastian.

Hunter, el fiel montero, se atrevió a preguntarle qué le pasaba un día en que el joven, con un cuchillo de monte, iba sacando astillas a un banco de madera sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, completamente metido en sus pensamientos.

—Estas pálido, estas pensativo, sombrío. ¿Qué te pasa? —le dijo—. Desde aquel día (que yo nunca olvidaré) en que llegaste a los Álamos persiguiendo al ciervo herido, parece que estas embrujado. Ya no vas al monte con todo el mundo. Yo lo veo como todas las mañanas tomas la ballesta y para ir solo al monte y ahí estas hasta que el sol se pone. Y cuando vuelves cansado y pálido, yo echo una mirada a tu bandolera a ver si veo que has cazado, ¡y no hay nunca nada!

El joven tardó un rato en hablar. Seguía sacando astillas con el cuchillo, y solo se oía el chirrido de la hoja sobre la madera.

Hasta que, como si no hubiera oído la pregunta, le dijo a su servidor.

—Hunter, tú que eres mayor que yo, tú que conoces todas las cuevas de Moncayo, tú que has pasado ya algunos años cazando en las laderas del monte: ¿has encontrado por casualidad alguna vez a un muchacho que vive por entre las rocas?

—¿Un muchacho? —preguntó el montero, asombrado y mirándole de arriba abajo.

—Si —dijo el joven Sebastian—. Es algo muy extraño lo que me pasa, algo muy extraño… Creí poder guardar siempre este secreto, pero ya no puedo más, tengo que contárselo a alguien. Te lo voy a contar a ti, mi fiel, y buen amigo, Hunter. Tú me ayudaras a que consiga solucionar el misterio que rodea a ese bellísimo muchacho que solo existe para mí, porque nadie lo conoce ni lo ha visto ni puede darme razón de él.

El montero, sin decir nada, arrastró su banquillo hasta sentarse justo al castaño. Hunter no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarle con espanto.

Y Sebastian entonces le conto:

—Desde el día en que, a pesar de tu prohibición y de tus palabras, llegue a la fuente de los Álamos y, atravesando sus aguas, tome el ciervo que tu habías dejado huir, se llenó mi alma de un extraño deseo de soledad, de estar siempre solo.

» ¿Tú conoces aquel sitio? Mira: la fuente brota escondida dentro de una peña, y el agua cae, resbalándose gota a gota por las verdes hojas de las plantas que crecen al borde. Aquellas gotas brillan como puntos de oro y suenan como notas musicales de un instrumento, luego se reúnen entre los céspedes y susurrando, con un sonido semejante al de las abejas en torno a las flores, se alejan por las arenas y forman un riachuelo. Avanzan saltando sobre las piedras, corren por entre ellas; a veces parece que suenan como risas, otras, como suspiros, hasta caer en un largo.

»Me he sentado muchas veces a su orilla y he oído lamentos, palabras, nombres, cantos y no sé qué más en aquel rumor que hacen las aguas de la misteriosa fuente al saltar al lago, que parece una balsa, porque su superficie no se mueve, sólo el viento de la tarde la riza un poco.

»Todo allí es grande. Parece que vive en ese lugar la soledad: en las hojas de los álamos, en los huecos de las peñas, en las ondas del agua… Muchas veces he creído que la naturaleza me hablaba sin palabras.

»Cuando al amanecer me veías recoger la ballesta y dirigirme al monte, no iba a cazar, no; iba a sentarme al borde de la fuente de los Álamos buscando en sus aguas… no sé qué, ¡una locura! ¡Voy a decírtelo! El día que salté sobre ella con mi caballo, Relámpago, creí ver brillar en el fondo una cosa extraña…, muy extraña: los ojos de un hombre.

»Tal vez fue un rayo de sol que brilló en sus en sus aguas, tal vez fuera una flor verde de las algas que flotan en ellas… No sé. Pero creí ver una mirada que se clavó en la mía, una mirada que encendió en mi pecho un deseo absurdo. Imposible: el de encontrar a la persona que tuviera esos ojos. Y he ido a ese lugar esperando verlo un día y otro y otro…

»Una tarde… ¡Creí que flotaba! Pero no; es verdad, porque he hablado con él muchas veces ya, como te hablo a ti ahora. Una tarde, encontré sentado en mi sitio, donde yo siempre miraba el agua, a un hombre bellísimo. Su cabello castaño. Sus pantalones llegaban hasta el tobillo, ajustados, y un camisón blanco; sus cabellos castaños eran como el cobre; sus pestañas brillaban como el caramelo, y entre ellas descubrí ¡los que había visto en el fondo de la fuente! Unos ojos de un color maravilloso, imposible, unos ojos…

—¡Azules! —exclamó Hunter con terror al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Sebastian, asombrado de que supiera el color de esos ojos que no le dejaban dormir.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo el montero—. ¡Dios me libre de conocerlo! Pero mis padres, cuando me prohibieron ir a la fuente de los Álamos, me dijeron mil veces que el espíritu, demonio o hombre que habita en sus aguas tiene ojos azules, de un azul maravilloso. ¡Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas más a la fuente de los Álamos! ¡Un día u otro acabará contigo y te castigara por haber ensuciado sus aguas!

—¿Por lo que más quiera? —murmuró el joven con una triste sonrisa.

—Sí —repitió el fiel montero—, por tus padres, por lo que ames más…

—¿Sabes tú lo que más amo en este mundo? ¿Sabes tú por lo que daría el amor de mi padre, el cariño y los besos de mí madre? ¡Por una mirada, por una sola mirada de esos ojos!... ¡Mira si yo puedo dejar de buscarlos!

Y Sebastian dijo estas palabras con tal tristeza, con tal intensidad, que Hunter no pudo decir nada más, y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

La atracción fatal.

El sol se estaba poniendo, se había ocultado ya tras la cumbre del monte, y las sombras bajaban a grandes pasos por su falda. La brisa gemía entre los álamos de la fuente, y la niebla se levantaba poco a poco de la superficie del lago y empezaba a envolver las rocas de su orilla.

Sobre una de estas que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse al fondo de las aguas. Sebastian de Argensola estaba arrodillado a los pies de su misterioso muchacho, intentando saber quién era. Le preguntaba:

—¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Dónde vives? Yo he venido un día y otro y otro en tu busca y no he visto ni el caballo que te trae aquí ni los criados que te acompañan. Dime: por favor, quién eres. No me importa si eres noble o no. Yo te amo y seré tuyo, tuyo siempre…

El misterioso muchacho era muy hermoso, y pálido como una estatua. Sus cabellos castaños, que brillaban como el cobre, y cortos; y sus ojos eran como dos brillantes esmeraldas de un verde-azul increíble…

Cuando el joven acabó de hablarle, los labios del hermoso muchacho de movieron como para decir alguna palabra, pero Sebastian sólo pudo oír un suspiro, un suspiro doliente como el de una ligera onda del lago que una suave brisa lleva a morir entre los juncos de la orilla.

—¡No quieres contestarme! —exclamó Sebastian—. ¿Quieres que haga caso de lo que me dicen de ti? Háblame, por favor; deme algo. Necesito saber si me amas. Quiero saber si puedo quererte. ¡Necesito saber su eres un hombre…!

—¿O un demonio…? —acabó de decir el bellísimo joven—. ¿Y si lo fuese?

Sebastian se quedó sin palabras. Un sudor frío le empapó la frente. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos de aquel hombre; estaba fascinado por su belleza, por su brillo intensísimo… Y, enloquecido, exclamó apasionadamente:

—Si fueras un demonio…, te amaría…, te amaría como te amo ahora, mi destino es amarte hasta más allá de esta vida, si hay algo más allá de ella.

—Sebastian —dijo entonces el hermoso joven, con voz parecida a una música—, yo te amo más aún de lo que tú me amas. Tanto que, siendo un espíritu puro, te quiero a ti que eres un ser mortal. Yo no soy un chico como lo que hay en la tierra. Yo soy un hombre digno de ti, que eres superior a los demás hombres. Yo vivo en el fondo de estas aguas y soy como ellas; no tengo cuerpo, soy fugaz, transparente. Hablo con sus rumores. No es cierto que yo castigue al que se atreve a mover las aguas de la fuente donde vivo; yo le premio con mi amor porque no ha hecho caso a las historias que cuenta la gente, porque sé que él es el que puede entender mí cariño extraño y misterioso.

Mientras él le iba hablando, el joven Sebastian, completamente dominado por los ojos azules que le miraban, atraído por una fuerza desconocida, se acercaba más y más al borde de la roca.

Él bellísimo hombre de ojos azules siguió diciéndole.

—¿No ves el fondo de este lago? ¿Ves esas plantas de largas y verdes hojas que se mueven en él? Ahí descansaremos los dos juntos… Yo te daré una felicidad que no puede imaginarse, que nadie puede darte… Ven. La niebla del lago flota sobre nuestras cabezas; las ondas nos llaman con rumores, el suave viento canta entre los álamos una canción de amor. Ven. Ven conmigo…

La noche empezaba a extender sus sombras, la luna se reflejaba en las aguas del lago. La niebla se movía al soplo del aire. Y los ojos azules brillaban, brillaban en la oscuridad como fuegos artificiales sobre aguas peligrosas…

Sebastian sólo oía ese «ven…, ven». El bellísimo hombre de ojos azules lo llamaba desde el borde del abismo. Parecía que lo sostenía el aire… parecía ofrecerle un beso…, un beso…

Sebastian dio una paso hacia ella, otro…, y sintió unos brazos delgados y flexibles que se anudaban a su cuello, y una sensación fría en sus labios ardientes, un beso de nieve… y vaciló…, perdió pie y cayó al agua con un rumor sordo.

Las aguas saltaron en chispas de luz y se cerraron sobre su cuerpo. Los círculos de plata de la superficie del lago fueron ensanchándose, ensanchándose, hasta morir en la orilla.


End file.
